


Mystrade: no one can hurt me quite like you.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [102]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sadness, a small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompts [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Mystrade: no one can hurt me quite like you.

**“No one can hurt me quite like you do.”** It was out of Greg’s mouth before he had really thought it through. He turned his head, looking outside the window. The rain was still pouring down, slamming hard against the windows. Somehow the weather matched Greg’s mood. He heard soft footsteps but his body still tensed when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He shook his head when the hand squeezed, blinking his eyes rapidly to stop the beginning tears. 

“Gregory.” 

“I don’t want to talk anymore, Mycroft,” Greg whispered, his throat feeling tight. His eyes followed a single raindrop, running down the window slowly. Mycroft squeezed his shoulder again and this time Greg turned around, his heart dropping down to his stomach when he met Mycroft’s eyes. He felt raw, vulnerable and Mycroft’s piercing eyes were almost too much tonight. He’d known, somewhere deep down, that a relationship with the British Government himself wouldn’t be easy. Tonight it felt like the hardest thing in the world and he wanted to walk away, go home and crawl into bed. 

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Mycroft spoke softly, his eyes full of emotions and Greg swallowed, angrily wiping away a tear that had escaped. Mycroft cupped his cheek and Greg closed his eyes, letting out a deep and tired sigh. Their argument hadn’t even been that heavy, just random, everyday things that had piled up and had spilled over. Both of them had had stressful weeks, barely having time to breathe or think. 

“No. You shouldn’t have.” Greg replied, his voice sounding raw and strange. He could clearly see the remorse in Mycroft’s grey eyes and that soften his heart a little. On evenings like this, Greg always felt the weaker one. Losing the battle before it had even begun. On evenings like this, Greg wished Mycroft wasn’t so damn perceptive, so damn smart and cleaver. He knew Greg inside and out, which made it that much easier to hurt him. Then again, didn’t we always hurt the ones we loved the most? 

“What can I do to make it better?” Mycroft asked, brushing his thumb over Greg’s cheek, taking a step closer so their foreheads touched each other. Greg breathed in Mycroft’s scent, his body relaxing a fraction by the familiarity of Mycroft’s cologne. Mycroft carefully wrapped his free arm around Greg’s waist and Greg placed his head on Mycroft’s shoulder after a second of hesitation. 

“I don’t know. I’m just- hurt.” Greg said against Mycroft's neck, touching a freckle with the tip of his nose. Mycroft’s hand went from his cheek to the back of his head and they stood like that for a while, listening to the sound of the rain falling against the window. 

“I find you the most fascinating, interesting, and kind man I’ve ever met.” Mycroft’s words were full of meaning and truth and Greg hugged him a fraction tighter, not able to speak. “I was rude and untrue just now. I’m very sorry, Gregory. I never want to make you feel unwanted, or less.” 

Greg pulled back, looking up at his partner’s face, seeing the anguish in his eyes. Greg leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. It still hurt, the pit in his stomach not having vanished yet but seeing Mycroft clearly upset made Greg itchy. Loving someone was not easy. 

“Gregory, I-”

“I know, Myc.”

“I love you, so very much.” Mycroft said and Greg’s breath caught as he saw the tears in his partner’s eyes. He took Mycroft’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the knuckles before stepping out of their embrace. Mycroft looked up, a hint of panic in his eyes but Greg squeezed Mycroft’s fingers, pulling him with him to the bedroom. 

The changed into sleepwear silently, the rain their background music. Greg’s eyes went over Mycroft’s body as he changed, Mycroft giving him a small, almost insecure smile before pulling the covers back and climbing into bed. 

They found each other instantly, sharing a deep kiss between them. Greg was a little breathless by the time they pulled apart, taking Mycroft’s hand in his again. His eyes went over Mycroft’s face, trying to see just like Mycroft could. It never worked and Greg sighed, rubbing their noses together. 

“Sometimes I wish I was more like you. Able to  _ see _ , to  _ know  _ like you do.” 

“I know.” Mycroft replied, kissing Greg again, wrapping a leg over Greg’s. 

“Are you- still happy?” Greg asked, hiding his face in Mycroft’s neck. Sometimes he did wonder about that. He was by no means a special person, just an ordinary copper who had been lucky enough to meet some very extraordinary people. Greg was still perplexed when Mycroft called him fascinating and a small part of him would always have a hard time believing it. He felt a light kiss on his temple and looked up, his cheeks a tad warmer. 

“I’m the happiest man on earth, Gregory. Maybe not right now because I’ve hurt you so terribly.” Mycroft stopped, biting his lip as he squeezed Greg’s fingers. Greg untangled them, cupping Mycroft’s face and pulling him on top of him. They kissed lazily, Greg stroking Mycroft’s back, slipping his hand underneath Mycroft’s shirt. Mycroft let out a soft sigh, running his hands through Greg’s hair and Greg hummed. 

“I love you, Mycroft. Even on the hard days, I love you.” Greg spoke, embarrassed by the fact that he wanted to cry again. Mycroft's expression became open and soft, brushing away a beginning tear with his thumb. “I’m really getting old. An old sap.” Greg mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Than you are not the only one, darling.” Mycroft whispered, pulling away Greg’s hands, smiling down at him with shiny eyes. “I do not deserve you.” 

“Stop it.” Greg protested but Mycroft shook his head, silencing him with a kiss that made Greg’s toes curl. 

“Life without you would be boring.” Mycroft’s voice was a touch raw, the truth clearly written all over his face and Greg’s heart melted. He smiled, carding his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. 

“I should move, I’m getting too heavy.” 

“Never.” Greg replied, pouting when Mycroft did move, plastering himself to Greg’s right side. Greg shifted until he found a pleasant way to lay down, head resting on Mycroft’s shoulder. They interlaced their fingers again, both knowing they wouldn’t stay in this position long once they were asleep but for now it was perfect. 

“Love you.” Greg slurred as he stopped fighting to keep his eyes open. It was still raining, the sound of falling raindrops surrounding the room but Greg could make out Mycroft’s words, a smile on his lips as he fell asleep.

“I love you too.”

The End. 


End file.
